fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Beyblade Iron and Steel/Folge 4
Immer mehr Menschen strömen in das Haus. Die Party ist in vollem gange, Menschen unterhalten sich, Bladeden, springen in den Pool und haben viel Spaß. Plötzlich schleudert Badir seinen Bey richtung Phaidon reagiet sofort, Dragoon knallte gegen First Tiger MED145 MD. Da sagte Badir: "Ich fordere dich heraus Phaidon!" Alle zusammen: "3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" Phaidon: "Los, Dragoon!" Badir: " Go, Tiger!" King: " Ich will auch mitmischen, Go, Fury!" Kleine Gruppe: "Was King darf dürfen wir auch: LET IT RIP!" Willy: "Hilf ihm Fox!" Immer mehr Blader mischen sich in den Kampf ein. Alle Bit-Beasts erscheinen! Und gehen aufeinander los! Eine große explosion erschüttert das Stadium! Ein riesiges Bit Beast erscheint in Form eines Ritters. Da sagt Moritz: "Das ist mein Bey Delta Theseus W85 MXF!" Darauf antwortet Phaidon: "GO DRAGOON" Jessica: "LDrago, Hilf Dragoon!" Yuna: "Auf LDrago, Pegasus!" Marleen: "Go Moonlight LDrago UD:D attacke auf Pegasus!" Willy: "LOS FOX auf Tiger!" Badir: "Spring Tiger!" Jessica und Marleen: "Gemeinsamer Specialmove FIRE EXPLUSION!!" Sahra: "Sunshine Pegasus, Los!" Sahra und Yuna: "Gemeinsamer Specialmove Lightning Ice Smash!" Moritz: "Theseus, GO Angriff!!!" Plötzlich schiest ein Erwachsener seinen Bey aus einem Hupschrauber und sagt: "Ich bin Prof. Dr. Rich. Ich leite die Steel Organiesation und gehe den Forschungen des Devise auf die Spur. Ich will die volle stärke eines Bit Beast wissen!" Plötzlich zerbricht ein Fenster und zwei Männer erscheinen. Einer in weißer Militärkleidung und der andere mit einem langen weißen Umhang. Beide Männer stehen jetzt vor der Beyarena und dann sagt der in Militärsklamotten: "Hey Rich, erinnerst du dich an mich? Ich bins Johnathan! Hast du etwa wieder Lust unsere kleinen zu Hypnotisieren? Kannst du dich nicht an Last Dragons stärke erinnern? Ich weis noch als du dieses Künstliche Bit Beast Ultimate Cyber Dragoon erschafen hast! Damals im Devise! Hast du es noch! Los kämpfe!" Prof. Rich sagt darauf: "Natürlich er ist jetzt mein Bey! Und er ist jetzt zu Ende entwickelt! Los KÄMPFEN WIR!!!" Moritz: "Ich moderiere!" Darauf alle zusammen: "3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LET IT RIP!!!!!!" John: "Go Last Dragon vernichte ihn!" Rich: "Mach ihn fertig, Ultimate Cyber Dragoon!" Jessica: "STOP!!!! Ihr kämpft nicht im Haus meines Onkels, ihr werdet eure Meinungsverschiedenheit drausen austragen oder garnicht!" Beide Blader ziehen ihre Beys zurück. Jessica sagt dann: "Und wenn ich bitten darf, diese Party ist nur für 9 und 10 Klässler, also da ist die Tür." John: "Ok dann bis morgen Jessica. Also Rich ich behalte dich im Auge!" Prof. Dr. Rich: "Pah, ich fürchte dich nicht Johnson!" Die Erwachsenen gingen raus und die Party ging weiter." Phaidon sagt darauf: "Endlich sind sie weg!" Willy: "Wie wäre es mit einem kampf Moritz!" Moritz: "Lieber jetzt als nie!" Alle zusammen: "3, 2, 1…Let it Rip!!" Yuna: "Nein, ich will kämpfen!" Moritz: "Dann übernehme du Yuna." 3, 2, 1…LET IT RIP Willy: "GO FOX!" Yuna: "Go Pegasus!" Willy: "Attacke!" Yuna: "Ausweichen!" Willy: "Gut Yuna, Fox attakiert, doch Pegasus weicht aus! Nimm den Schwung und nochmal!" Yuna: "Ice Shock!" Willy: "Special Attack Steeldefenswal!" Yuna: "Steig in die Lüfte auf!" Willy: "Spring Fox, auf Pegasus!" Yuna: "Flieg!" Willy: "Steig höher als Pegasus!" Yuna: "Ice Wing crush von unten attacke!" Willy: "Und Hiebattacke von oben! Ich bin schwerer also, du wirst gegen die Arena gedrückt! Und du bist unter mir, also, es gibt Pegasus Kuchen!" Yuna: "Übe Druck auf den Boden aus!" Willy: "Danke für den extra Druck. Modewechsel! Von Defens auf Counter!" Yuna: "Sorry, aber ich zerstöre jetzt extra den Boden! Willy: "Ich habe deine Fusionsscheibe fast zerstört!" Yuna: "Bahne dir einen Weg Pegasus!" Willy: "GO FOX, GAS STORM!!!!" Yuna: "Los, Ice Storm Destruction!" Willy: "Dein letzter Move Yuna! Und Los Fox, Gasfire kombiniert mit Gas Storm! Kombienierter Move FOX EXPLOSION!!" Yuna: "PEGASUS!!!" Willy: "Noch als Extra, Specialtattack Iron Breaker!!! Sei wie ein Fuchs der seine Jungen beschützt Und jetzt Ultimate Fireword! Verschling ihn im Feuer und gib Gas von dir aus!!!" Moritz: "Yuna ist am heulen." Yuna: "STOP STOP STOP!!! Es reicht! Musst du denn wirklich meinen Bey auf's kleinste Detail zerstören?!" Willy: "Nicht zerstören, sonder Beschädigen, aus der Arena fegen!! GEWINNEN!!!" Yuna: "Es reicht trozdem! Pegasus soll nicht noch größere Schäden bekommen, bitte hör auf!" Willy: "Ok, hör auf Fox!" Yuna: "Danke das du mich verschont hast. Es war sinnlos, dich herausgefordert zu haben." Willy: "I´m the winner." Yuna: "Wie immer!" Willy: "Der Alter Weltmeister Willy Zeal hats immernoch voll drauf" Nächste Folge: Folge 5 Kategorie:Beyblade Iron and Steel Kategorie:Beybladegeschichten Kategorie:X-Swepmons Produktion Kategorie:Ultimate Lion Produktion